Öresund
by Bakahoney
Summary: Em Novembro, teria ficado. Querendo ou não, teria ficado. Mas não estavam em Novembro. Era Julho. -Denmark x Sweden / Sweden x Finland-  Fanfic dedicada ao aniversário da Voldie. Parabéns.


_Öresund_

Tocar-lhe-ia a cabeça, não beijaria. Sentiria como, loura e branca, era pequena em suas mãos grandes.

Tocar-lhe-ia as mãos, não diria nada. Senti-las-ia macias e quentes quando os dedinhos roliços tentassem alcançar os seus, longos e frios, e recuaria.

Abaixar-se-ia um pouco para tocar-lhe o rosto. Tino sorriria, e ele correria os dedos, os dedos longos e frios que fugiram dos roliços e quentes, corrê-los-ia pelos lábios cor-de-rosa que assentiriam quando dissesse que voltaria ao fim da tarde.

Vê-lo-ia fingir não saber com todas as dores de quem sabia. Fingiria acreditar. Repetiria que voltaria mais tarde, e soltaria o corpo pequeno que se encaixava tão bem em seus braços longos, sem beijá-lo antes de partir.

Era Julho.

Quando perguntassem, saberia dizer quantos passos o separavam de seu destino. Lembrava-se deles todos os dias. E não havia quem não soubesse, porque nem quem perguntasse havia. Mas haveria a brisa fria para pintar as maçãs do rosto com suas cores patéticas e sem essência, corando-lhe as faces, diminuindo-o, diminuindo-o, preparando-o para a espera.

Preparando-o para quando o par de braços longos como os seus o enlaçasse por trás, com dedos frios como os seus correndo por seus botões.

_ _Lögnare._

Em Novembro, teria-o dito ao dinamarquês. Em Julho, não saberia mais a quem dizia.

Em Novembro, teria correntes nos pulsos, e a resposta obtida seria um grunhir longo, um rasgo medonho no rosto branco daquele que tinha olhos mais azuis que os seus, um sorriso torto.

Em Julho, receberia lábios tesos, a pressão na nuca. Não veria seu rosto, não naquele momento, quando o sobretudo caísse, pesado, denso. O peso continuaria lá, contudo. Um beijo cego era sua resposta, vaga como uma possibilidade.

Em Novembro, teria sentido o rasgar das roupas, o romper da pele, aberta milímetro a milímetro por unhas afiadas, a boca faminta devorando-o, sorvendo-o, dominando-o, dominando-o, dominando-o.

Em Julho, não se permitiria dominar. Viraria o corpo, tomá-lo-ia pelos braços. Vê-lo-ia, ver-se-ia pelo reflexo dos olhos azuis, e tudo o que estava lá, sempre nele, sempre nele. Envolveria, sem palavra, envolvido seria, em silêncio. Sentir-lhe-ia a respiração, alterada, ansiosa, apertado nos braços de quem envolvera. Braços fortes, dinamarqueses.

Braços que ter-lhe-iam apertado em Novembro, na nudez desavergonhada dos corpos, da mentira. "_Lögnare"_, teria repetido, e haveria a invasão seca que o abriria, prenderia, sangraria. A entrada seca, a saída que rasgava, dolorida como saber que ele entraria novamente. O debater de suas pernas, o retorcer de seus dedos em agonia. Porque o outro iria mais fundo, mais fundo, sorrindo enquanto mentia.

Em Julho, a mentira das roupas no chão seria a verdade das peles quentes, grudadas, unidas. Dos corpos nus, do ritmo sem ritmo, dos gemidos, só gemidos. A mentira sueca de joelhos, a verdade dinamarquesa em pé. A mentira dinamarquesa na boca sueca, pulsante, gotejante. A entrega sueca de quem não queria se entregar novamente. Uma mentira.

A mentira que em Novembro teria sido descarada. Seus rosto estaria no chão, seus lábios no concreto. Dominado, dominado, no puxar patético de seus cabelos por mãos grandes como as suas, muito maiores naquele momento, enquanto era invadido, dimuído. As marcas das correntes. Em Novembro, elas teriam deixado marcas.

As correntes de Julho, ele não enxergaria. Mas todos as veriam, inclusive ele. Ele, o sueco. Ele, o dinamarquês. E todos, os outros. Em Julho, haveria o calor de uma cama macia. Seria virado de costas, haveria outro corpo apoiado em seu corpo, outra pele em sua pele, outros beijos, correntes. Seria invadido em Julho. Dominado, dominado. Dominado, com lábios úmidos e quentes grudados a seus lábios.

Em Novembro, teria havido gritos. "_Min_", teria escutado, num dinamarquês ansioso, atropelado.

Em Julho, haveria o silêncio.

E em Novembro, eles se teriam banhado no sangue que escorria das feridas. Em Novembro, teria sido dominado. E então, gozariam da ironia do azul de sua Suécia mergulhado no vermelho de uma Dinamarca, um grande banho de sangue.

Em Novembro, teria ficado. Querendo ou não, teria ficado.

Mas não estavam em Novembro.

Era Julho.

Por isso, seus dedos encontrariam os dedos longos e frios como os seus, quando suas respirações se acalmassem. Por um momento, seus lábios finos encontrariam outros lábios finos, com cheiro de bebida onde houvera cheiro de sangue. Por isso, tudo o que haveria seria o silêncio soluçante.

Perguntar-se-ia: e o que houvera, então, para que tudo fosse agora silêncio?

Ver-se-ia pelo reflexo dos olhos azuis, dominado. Vê-lo-ia dominado.

Seria a sua resposta, vaga como uma possibilidade.

Levantar-se-ia, em silêncio, vê-lo-ia se levantar, sem palavra. E, com as roupas encontrando seu lugar, deixá-lo-ia.

Sem beijá-lo antes de partir.

Voltaria para casa ao fim da tarde, e encontraria Tino, sorrindo-lhe, fingindo não saber, com todas as dores de quem sabe. A brisa fria traria a seu rosto a pintura patética e sem essência de quem se envergonha e não se arrepende. Fingiria acreditar.

Tocar-lhe-ia as mãos, e os dedos longos e frios correriam afobados, febris, ao encontro dos dedinhos roliços e quentes, e os lábios finos sussurrariam "_Jag a"lskar dig_" como quem pede perdão.

Uma verdade sueca.

Beijar-lhe-ia os lábios cor-de-rosa quando respondessem o mesmo, com lábios que cheiravam a bebida e sangue, tomando para si o corpo pequeno que se encaixava tão bem em seus braços longos.

E os olhos azuis, não tão azuis, deslizariam até o horizonte, onde, através do mar, encontrariam um caminho fácil para onde não queriam estar.

Uma mentira sueca.

_Fim_

**Glossário e informações:  
**

•_**Lögnare**__- mentiroso_, em sueco.

•_**Min**__- meu_, em dinamarquês.

•_**Jag a"lskar dig**__- eu te amo_, em sueco.

•_**7 a 9 de Novembro de 1520**_- data do _Stockholm Bloodbath_.

•_**1º de Julho de 2000**_- inauguração da ponte de _Öresund_, em sueco (_Øresund_, em dinamarquês).

- Fanfic dedicada à Voldie, na ocasião de seu aniversário. Parabéns, e obrigada pelas ótimas trocas de conhecimentos.

Seu suporte tem me ajudado a voltar a fazer o que mais gosto de fazer: escrever. Isso é algo que nunca poderei te devolver.


End file.
